One Step Closer
by LemonadeKidd
Summary: Harry's leaving for Japan soon, but he wants to make sure his very close older cousin is happy before he loeaves, so he helps her get one step closer to being happier in life. Nattie/TJ!


**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. [KIDDling (Whoops! I mean, one of Tyson's Kidd's), Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!]**

**This is a one shot I wrote for HartAttackKidd and also I dedicate this to the release of the great talent that is Harry Smith! Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p>"Wait a second. Where are we going?" I asked as Harry Smith and I headed out the door from the house my boyfriend had mysteriously disappeared from.<p>

Harry just smiled. "Well, I'll be leaving for Japan soon, so I thought maybe we'd spend some family time together." The fact Harry was released from the company that our family was invested in had pissed me off, but I would always support Harry in whatever he does.

"It's going to be so weird without you around." I said as I got into the passenger's seat of the car. "Who's going to tease Teej and I?"

He laughed as he got behind the wheel. He is a bad driver, but he said it was a surprise and that he had to drive me there. "Charlotte and Gismo are there, Nat. If they don't tease then you know Beth will."

"Beth!" I had a sudden thought. "Harry! What are you going to do? Long distance relationships are damned near impossible to keep!"

His face sadden a small bit. "I know. That's why we both agreed it'd be better to just be apart." This hurt me. Beth and Harry were so perfect together. I would have to comfort Beth later, I knew she was devastated. "Nattie don't worry about it. Let's just have a good time, okay?"

"I'll try…" I looked around the car to see if I could find any hint of what we were doing. That's when I noticed five pairs of Real 3-D Glasses sitting inside the dashboard. "We're going to a movie?"

He nodded his head. "Yep."

I started thinking of all the new movies that we could be going to watch. Then I remember that their was only Harry and I in the car. "Who else is coming?" I asked.

He pulled up into the movie theatre parking lot. "Well, you'll see."

I grabbed the pairs of glasses and got outside of the car. My eyes shifted towards the ticket box where I saw TJ, Georgia, and Teddy. "Teej!" I ran towards them, Harry was following.

Teddy smiled as I hugged my beloved boyfriend. "Just in time. We just bought the tickets."

"What movie?" I asked still hugging TJ.

Georgia handed me a ticket. "The Smurfs. We figured that you'd want to watch it."

"Smurfs!" I took the ticket gladly and handed everyone the glasses. "Wonder who picked out the movie…" I looked at TJ suspiciously. He just shrugged.

We walked inside to order drinks and snacks for the movie. I got a Diet Dr. Pepper and a large popcorn to share with my man. Teddy, Georgia, and Harry all got their own popcorn and drinks. Bunch of pigs.

We had arrived about twenty minutes early for the movie, so we had to wait at the front of a line until the last showing was over. We had a small conversation before we were let in the movie. The movie was cute and I really liked it. TJ and I actually started singing the melody on the way out of the theatre.

"Shut up." Teddy groaned. "We've had enough Smurf songs for the day."

TJ and I both continued to sing that song louder. "La, la, la-la-la-la. Sing a happy song. La, la, la-"

"Smurf up! Or.. Shut up! Jeez!" He cut us off.

Georgia just laughed as we approached the cars again. TJ was going to ride with Harry and I now. Actually, he was driving. Georgia and Teddy were going back to Harry's house.

"So, now where are we going?" I asked as TJ started driving.

Harry leant up from the backseat to talk to me. "Well, you and I are going shopping. TJ's going to Starbucks."

I rolled my eyes and look at my boyfriend. "Starbucks? Really?"

"Yep. I need coffee. Don't worry, I'll meet up with you two sooner or later." He started pulling into the parking lot of the mall. He parked and Harry and I got out of the car. "Behave now!" He said.

I gave him a quick kiss. "Smurf off."

Harry took me around to every store I wanted to see. I had one of TJ's credit cards, and figured he'd be okay with me using it.

"Harry! Look!" I pointed at the pet store. "That is so Gizzy!"

He let out a sigh. "More outfits for Gismo? Do you really need more?"

I turned towards him. "Yeah. Gizzy has to be up to the latest fashion styles."

"Alright, fine. We'll go shop for Gizzy." I hugged him and we walked to the store. Harry and I picked out my lovable kitty some new outfits. Afterwards, we went shopping in all different types of stores, even dropping by the food court for a small snack.

While we were sitting at in the court, I was eating a chicken wrap while Harry ate Subway. "So, did you really just want to spend the whole day with Teej and I because your leaving?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, yes and no." I looked at him confused. "By that I mean, I do want to spend time with you, but tonight is something special."

I laughed. "Cheesy."

"Shut it." He replied. "I think you'll enjoy tonight."

Just then, Harry's cell phone rang loud and clear. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?… Already?… No, not really. We're at the food court…. Yeah… Awesome. We'll be there in a bit." He hung up. "I hope you like the beach."

My smiled must have been a mile wide. "The beach? We're really going to the beach!" He nodded his head. "Oh, this day is just getting better and better!"

"We're going to go back by your house to get dressed up, and then we'll be at the beach before you know it." He informed me as we got up and started walking. "It's going to be like a small family reunion."

"A family reunion? That should be… interesting…" I thought to myself out loud.

Harry chuckled. "I said like one. Not everyone's going to there. Just our generation of Harts… oh, and your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Teej just as much as a Hart as we are." Harry mumbled something under his breath I couldn't understand. "Don't talk about my boyfriend, jerk-face."

He pushed my playfully. "Don't call me a jerk-face."

After we left the mall and got ready we arrived at the beach. We had a mini-family cook out and everyone was having an amazing time.

"Hey, Nattie?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see TJ. I smiled at him. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded my head and we went away from everyone else. Harry was watching us with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked after standing in silence for a few moments.

TJ smiled at me. "Well, you know… I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." I was smiling with him even though I had no idea what was going on. "I guess I should probably not give this whole long speech…."

I chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

He looked into my eyes and I did the same. I was one of the luckiest girls in the world. Legit. "Well, everyone says we're basically already married, so I figured…" My eyes widened as I spotted him pull a velvet box from his pocket. "We should probably make it official?" He asked nervously.

I just stared at the ring. It was very beautiful and was beyond all expectations. I was speechless and just nodded my head until I finally spit out the words. "Uh,… duh."

"Aw! Now it won't be too long before we have little Nattie and TJ's running around the house!" I heard Jennifer say from a distant. TJ and I both gave her look. "Or… not…"

TJ finally put the ring on my finger and I gave him a big hug and kiss.

Sure things will be different without my baby cousin around, but this couldn't of been a better timing. I finally was one step closer to fulfilling my life, and who knows… maybe I want a little Nattie and TJ. The only thing for sure was I had more life ahead of me. I now have a big day to look forward too. I can't even imagine what my dad would say.

I was just a very lucky girl.

Us girls spent the rest of the night on the beach planning my wedding. Pink was the color brought up the most. The guys were playing Volleyball and eventually asked us to join.

It was a fun time, but it was also saddening. Harry was leaving us, yet he had help bring me one step closer to my bigger dreams in life. Before we headed home I gave him one last hug. It lasted awhile because we wouldn't see each other for a long time.

"Goodbye…" I sad, almost in tears.

Harry just smiled at me. "Don't say goodbye. Say, I'll see you soon."

I smiled back. "I'll see you soon." TJ grabbed my hand and we both waved goodbye as we walked towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this isn't too short! <strong>

**Please R&R and sorry for the long waitt!**

**-LenLen**


End file.
